Rip!
by KumquatLlama
Summary: Chaos is ensured when two worlds collide and we all know that Clu doesn't like chaos. Ghosts and programs lock into mortal combat to determine the dominent species. Is that all there is or is there something bigger waiting behind the curtain of reality? - First Fanfiction! There will be OC's. Probably two. I'm thinking Doctor Who will play a part in this, later. I love criticism!


On our plain of existence, there are multiple dimensions. Many of these universes are very similar to one another. Although, when I say similar, I mean parallel. Now, this doesn't necessarily mean they are all identical. Parallel universes are very different in the sense that the outcomes of events are going to vary. Of course, there are other dimensions that possess qualities that can be quite unique in comparison.

One of these "unique" worlds has a strong connection to the universe that we inhabit. In fact, the concentration of random portal openings from this world (actually, it's really more like a zone) tends to be within the solar system, more specifically, earth. This zone is very unusual if you're looking from a human's point of view.

The first thing you would see upon entering the zone is the color green. Green, which usually represents life, is instead in shades of nausea and toxicity. The colors of green swirl to together, showcasing its sick sense of humor by turning a color of beauty into something grotesque. Although, depending on how you look at it, it can portray a sort of vile beauty. The sound of screams can be heard on a daily basis by lonely souls who float aimlessly though the weightlessness. They dodge random objects and chunks of terrain that somehow come to find a home in the swirls of the zone. Sometimes these substances form islands for the residence that have a mind, so they can wallow in their own obsession.

Every human being has some sort of obsession. Whether they care to admit it is up to them. When a person becomes a ghost, it's usually because they died a horrible death. That's when they gain a different obsession. Normally, this obsession has something to do with how they died. One thing is for sure, ghosts have stronger obsessions then human beings.

Hunting happens to be the obsession of one particular ghost. He is regarded as the ghost zone's greatest hunter and yet he still hasn't captured a kid who lives in the human world.

The island he inhabits is a forest full of wildlife. Well, dead wildlife, I guess. He's probably already hunted every creature that lives there, he doesn't want to kill things he already has hanging over his fireplace. That would be pointless. Nevertheless, he wasn't in the mood to fail at hunting his favorite prey in the human world, so he decided to fly through the forest hoping to see something that was different.

Finally, he accepts the fact that he's probably not going to find anything interesting and lands in a clearing that is on the edge of the forest, but then something peculiar happened. Just as the tips of his feet even barely touch the ground, he started to hear a strange sound. All the noise from the forest ceased, all the creatures seemed to be listening. The sound, which had started soft, was growing with great intensity.

"What the . . .?"

_RIP!_

Just as suddenly as it had arrived, it stops. The hunter had seen before his very eyes the forming of a massive hole. It was the length of at least six chunks of land that where the size of which he was standing on. He looked up and could hardly make out the top of where it ended. He looked down and saw that it appeared to have nestled itself into half of the island.

Peering through it you could see a world of blackness. An ominous sea crashed against dark cliffs of jagged rock all stretching out for miles. There were flashes of white-blue lightning behind gloomy clouds. Each flash happened within at least ten seconds of each other. In the distance, you can make out a dot which resembled a city. The only reason you could actually see this was because it had outlines of blue florescent light everywhere with little clumps of orange flying around. Everything that was orange looked like they were changing directions to go congregate at an even larger orange dot that looked like a base.

The hunter knew that having portals open here and there in the zone was perfectly normal, but he had never seen anything of this size before. Not only that, but the portal didn't even have the usual roundness to it. The edges of it were moving like fire. He even thought that he could see it expanding!

Quickly disregarding the abnormality of it, he flew off. He had come to the decision to go tell other ghosts about this. This was definitely not normal.

He didn't even turn around one last time. It's a shame. He would have noticed that the specks of orange were no longer assembled around the base. They were now moving in the direction of the portal.


End file.
